User talk:BringBackTheSentinel
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:The Sentinel.png page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 20:45, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Little Big Planet I love what you've done with the LBP components to make the house robots. I'm not too familiar with the game, so do the robots "work?" :You are able to answer questions on your talk page. Just click the edit button next to the heading and write below. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:19, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I didn't know this, thank you Jim. BringBackTheSentinel (talk) 18:24, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::We all went through that stage. Also, you don't need to put a space between your comment and the previous one. The extra colon is all that's needed. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:27, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::Right BringBackTheSentinel (talk) 18:30, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Where you have improved a robot, like Firestorm and Tornado, do you think you could remove the original, just to tidy up the page a bit. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:53, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I wanted to leave them there to show the improvements and to show the results of what practice can do, as a sort of reflection of real roboteering. --BBTS :) (talk) 14:14, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Its and It's I hate to have the same conversation twice with two people, and once again being a "grammar Nazi" just doesn't suit me, but there is a difference between "its" and "it's", and I have had to correct a lot of your edits regarding them. "It's" is essentially short for "it is", whilst "its" refers to a specific something. To give you an example, one of your recent edits ended "listed as it's weapon", but it should be "listed as its weapon". What you've actually written is "listed as it is weapon", which obviously doesn't make sense. And since I've seen you make this mistake a few times, I thought it'd be best to give you a heads-up for the future. The only advise I can give is to try and imagine if you want to say "its" or "it is" and work it from there. Thank you for taking this into consideration. CrashBash (talk) 17:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :Look I know what the difference between It's and Its is. So I happen to make a mistake every now and then, so what? Also do you know the difference between Stephens and Stephen's? The apostrophe means "Belongs to said person or thing" Lets say for the sake of argument that there was a Robot called Stephen, and an article says "Dead Metal sliced through Stephen's axe" That is grammatically correct, and more often than not, that meaning can transfer over to It's which is where my supposed mistake came from. I don't care what you believe, but you have an attitude problem, even Mr. Jim has said how you've been a problem in the past. Don't make me get sour with you, you will not like it! --BBTS :) (talk) 17:34, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't swear. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:47, October 13, 2013 (UTC) That is the comment that Drop Zone mk2 left when I pointed out the same mistake. Do you not notice how calmly he took it? I didn't snap at him, or you, and he didn't snap at me...so why are you snapping at me? That makes no sense whatsoever. All I did was make a suggestion. No need to lose your temper. And no need to be nasty. And as Sam said, certainly no need for swearing. CrashBash (talk) 17:54, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :It's my talk page and I'll swear if I want to! Also if there's one thing I can't stand it's being treated like a child. I've been through school, I've got the English GCSE, so I think you can see why I don't want a lesson in grammar by an obnoxious turd. --BBTS :) (talk) 18:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::And you're saying I''' have an attitude problem? If you do not calm down right now, drop the attitude and behave in the manner we on the RW wikia would expect you to behave, then you could be find yourself on the ban list very very quickly. Now, are you willing to calm down right now? CrashBash (talk) 18:06, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::And there it is, talking to me like a child AGAIN! If you want me to calm down then think about what you're typing for once and stop undoing my edits just to spite me.--BBTS :) (talk) 18:17, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Here's some advice; take your own. That's all I have to say to you. Now, please, calm down or I will have to report you...if Matt or RA2 haven't noticed already. CrashBash (talk) 18:20, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::You wanna know why I'm so uptight? *A: I have autism. *B: I have Multiple Personality Disorder. *C: Most people discover how much of a mess life is at 22, I discovered it at 16. *D: My mother is terminally ill, she's 53. *E: As a direct result I now have depression *F: I'm in and out of the job center all the time, that's not fun. *G: The fact that you're going to blow this off as a sob story. --BBTS :) (talk) 18:29, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm sorry about D, I really am....but as I'm on the same boat as A and F, that really isn't any excuse. CrashBash (talk) 19:13, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I also know about your mother and I'm am sorry. I also am in the same boat for A and F and you don't hear me complaining. Also, stop swearing, children visit this website. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:19, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Okay, you want me calm, you want me civil, and you want this to be over. I'll do all three right now; Mr. Crash, in order to avoid further confrontations, may I respectfully ask you not to post on this page anymore? Also please take into account whenever I edit a page, I do so to try and keep the integrity of the Wikia in check. Please keep this in mind before just removing stuff. Thank you --BBTS :) (talk) 20:54, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::So, you're basically just going to act like none of this is your fault? Even though you swore and were rude to several users? I did not "just remove stuff", I removed something that was pointless. Why are you acting like everyone is in the wrong except you when it's you who's been acting all above-himself all the time? Please, just once, '''listen to what we're saying. CrashBash (talk) 21:42, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::No, I'm not acting like none of this is my fault, I admit that I have done wrong, however you have also done wrong and you are becoming progressively ruder, I'm not the only one who needs to be thinking on. --BBTS :) (talk) 18:11, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :And yet you're still acting like I'm to blame for this when all I did was offer constructive criticism and you flipped me off for it. Can you blame me for becoming "progressively ruder" when you're hurling insult after insult, and continue to insist that I'm the bully? When all I was trying to do was offer some helpful advice? If you claim to have understood your wrong-doing then stop trying to have the last word. CrashBash (talk) 18:36, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Alright then, I'll stop --BBTS :) (talk) 19:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::Good. And, as RR said, no more than eight colons, please. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 19:05, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Never knew about the colon rule either. Thank you also.--BBTS :) (talk) 19:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Swearing Please, do not swear on this wikia. Robot Wars has quite the fanbase, including children, so comments like yours are not exactly appriciated. Please stay calm. CrashBash (talk) 17:57, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :I have no delusions about the children in the Robot Wars fanbase, but tell me, how many people do you know of that can competently edit a Wikia without being at an age where they are already well versed in curses? --BBTS :) (talk) 18:08, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::"OK, I'll try and remember that for next time. Thank you for being patient with me". Is it too much to ask for a respectable response like that? CrashBash (talk) 18:11, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't like having to do this to new users, but BBTS, you really need to start watching your attitude. CB is just trying to help and you're jumping down his throat completely unnecessarily. Please try to be more calm and civil in future. Thank you. Christophee (talk) 18:44, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::You talk about children not being able to edit these pages, but they can still look at them. I looked at this wiki for about 2 months before I started to edit it. There was nothing wrong with adding a bit of trivia to a page, but when it is reverted lots of times by different users, just stop trying to add it. I agree with your reasoning, so have removed the bit of trivia from the Robot The Bruce page. CrashBash isn't that bad, you just didn't help yourself with the constant backchat. He was trying to help both you and the wiki in general. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:12, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::For Mr. Chris, I don't have a problem with people trying to help me. What I do have a problem with is being spoken to and treated like a child. I had the same problem with one of my lecturers in college, so I told her what I thought, I just did the same thing with Crash as I did with her, You may see it as an over reaction, but the fact is there wouldn't be a reaction if there was nothing to react to. I felt like I was being patronised and bullied and that's why I reacted like I did. If he really wants to help, then he can start by not trying to help. —Preceding unsigned comment added by BringBackTheSentinel (talk • ) ::::::So, basically, whenever someone offers you constructive criticism, no matter who they are, you throw a temper tantrum? Because that's all I did: offered you constructive criticism (and certainly not Destructive Criticism). Please explain to me, exactly, how I was being rude to you...go on, show me. Because I'm lost. CrashBash (talk) 21:42, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::For Mr. Jim, Maybe Crash isn't so bad for you, but he wasn't helping himself either, respect is a two way thing, I will not show respect to those who do not respect me and I felt disrespected by what Crash was saying. Also, how is it fair for me to be expected to trust the integrity of a person who you yourself has said to have caused problems in the past? —Preceding unsigned comment added by BringBackTheSentinel (talk • ) ::::::Wow, there is so much wrong with that sentence. So not only can you not take constructive criticism, but you're also judgemental? Please tell me you're not being serious. CrashBash (talk) 21:42, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Crash lightened up because I never swore, and did my best to accept what he was telling me. I did get a little heated, but kept calm in the end, stayed polite and got on with doing other edits. Can we stop this now and get back to mainspace editing. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:20, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Excuse me? I'm fully capable of accepting constructive criticism, ever heard of having an off day? I should also point out that you are now starting to sound like a troll. ::::::::And for Mr. Jim, I want to stop this, I'm just as sick of it as you are. —Preceding unsigned comment added by BringBackTheSentinel (talk • ) :Constructive criticism in a positive manner =/= trolling. That's all I have to say. CrashBash (talk) 18:34, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Right, stop. I don't care who's in the right, I don't care who's in the wrong, I just want everyone to stop arguing. I know the last thing you need is another person getting involved, but moaning at each other like this, throwing accusations around, is not the way to solve this. RelicRaider (talk) 18:20, October 14, 2013 (UTC) The Mouse Please stop editing The Mouse as you are doing, it is unnecessary and pointless. Note I am trying to be calm. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 18:12, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :And don't delete things from your page. I myself have gotten warnings for doing that, so the same rule applies to you. CrashBash (talk) 18:22, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::So I'm not allowed to remove content from my own personal talk page? Nothing about that sentence is right. I'll have to talk to Mr. Jim methinks. Why give us the option if we're not allowed to? —Preceding unsigned comment added by BringBackTheSentinel (talk • ) :::Please remember to sign your name after you leiave a comment. Also, I don't know why that is, it just is. CrashBash (talk) 21:42, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::the reason you aren't allowed to delete things from your talk page is because it is a log of your time on this wiki, and of certain errors and issues that may come up in the near future. Say if a dispute comes up which can be resolved by some of the text archived in this page. If it's gone, then it won't be solved nearly as easily. The only time talk page edits can be reverted is if someone vandalises or creates insulting posts. Like what happened to me a month or so ago. RelicRaider (talk) 15:13, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Still seems a little silly, but I do see your point. --BBTS :) (talk) 18:02, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Please sign your signature You used to sign your signature in every post, but now you don't. Why, might I ask? It makes it more difficult to see who has left the message if there is no signature on the end of it. RelicRaider (talk) 17:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :I simply overlooked it, everywhere else has either a username above it or a prewritten signature that adds itself automatically. --BBTS :) (talk) 18:01, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, try and remember please. RelicRaider (talk) 18:23, October 14, 2013 (UTC) LittleBigRobot Wars, talk to me You've seen them, my LBP recreations of Robot Wars all-stars, seeing as they were rather popular (which took me by surprise) I thought I'd ask you all which of my creations is your favourite(s)? --BBTS :) (talk) 08:56, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Favourite robots Hey, I am compiling a list of the wiki's favourite and least favourite robots and would like as many users to submit their opinions as possible. Here is the link. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:37, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Your K'NEX Models Hello, I'm NoNonsenseCapeesh a.k.a Mike, just wondering if you still have your K'NEX model bots that you've mentioned before.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 15:39, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Why yes I do, why do you ask? BBTS :) (talk) 21:06, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::It is just that some other wiki users (myself included but Madlooney especially) have built model robots of our own and uploaded photos of them onto the wiki and I was just wondering if you still had your model robots cos we would be interested to see what they look like. Click here to see mine if you want to have a look.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:53, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, it is pretty interesting seeing the diversity amongst the users model bots. Here are my bots if you want to have a look. Sam (BAZINGA) 14:38, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm away from home until the new year, but when I get home I'll see it I can find the time to take some pictures for you guys. :::::Take as long as you like, we're just curious, that's all. In the mean time, here are my two K'NEX bots. --Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:24, December 28, 2014 (UTC)